Mi decisión, pero puede cambiar
by MiuZr
Summary: Ella nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños, las únicas veces que fue a una fiesta fueron los desastres de Matsumoto y otras del instituto, pero justamente ese día tenía una decisión y nadie lo puede cambiar, excepto aquel shinigami que miraba por la ventana


Mi primer one-shot por el cumpleaños de Rukia n.n, jo feliz cumple Rukia!!! Espero que les guste

Declaimer: sip, Bleach no me pertenece (como quisiera que fuera así, con cada uno de sus personajes) es totalmente obra de Tite Kubo-sama.

-blablabla-diálogos-

"_blablabla_"-pensamientos

…3…2…1…aquí va :D

Summary: Ella nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños, las únicas veces que fue a una fiesta fueron los desastres de Matsumoto y otras del instituto, pero justamente ese día tenía una decisión y nadie lo puede cambiar, excepto aquel shinigami que miraba por la ventana.

Mi decisión, pero puede cambiar

Sí, el día empezó estupendo, la despertaron con desayuno de cumpleaños en la cama, cortesía de la dulce hermana menor de aquella familia, su familia. Pero negó desayunar ahí, así que todos fueron a desayunar como siempre juntos sin faltar las peleas entre "el superpadre tremendamente idiota y pervertido de la galaxia"(N/A: apodo de luchador…sí, su lindos hijos lo inventaron) vs sus "superhijos anti-locoviejo desquiciado", que a Rukia ya estaba acostumbrada, familia rara, pero así a ella le gusta, porque o sino, no serian ellos.

Después del gran desayuno, Ishin les dijo que iban a la playa, Yuzu le encargó a ella y a Ichigo comprar algo para el paseo. Compraron las cosas, pero algo estaba mal aunque al parecer nadie lo notaba, ella si, Ichigo estaba raro desde la mañana, desde las peleas con su padre y sus mismas peleas, él estaba actuando raro y pensó que era ella "_si yo no estuviese aquí, incomodándole, poniendo en peligro su vida, él…él estaría mejor_" pensó tristemente la morena mientras le veía una cicatriz en el brazo derecho del pelinaranja "_seguramente es eso, que ago yo aquí deteniéndole a continuar su vida humana, talvez debería irme y no perjudicarle más"._

-oye enana, vas entrar o te quedas ahí paradota como estatua-le llamó el pelinaranja.

-¿Eh?...ah si…voy- saliendo de su trance

El viaje en carro hacia la playa fue tensa, Ishin al volante aun diciendo tonterías para aligerar el ambiente, Karin de copiloto golpeándolo de vez en cuando para que prestara atención en el camino, una incomoda Yuzu en el asiento de atrás en medio de los dos shinigamis que cada uno estaba mirando a la ventana.

El viaje que estaban tomando se estaba poniendo muy largo según Rukia, recordó que Ichigo le dijo una vez, que para llegar la playa publica se demoraban una hora de la ciudad hasta allá, pero ya habían pasado dos horas, se estaban demorando y ya le dolía el cuello de tanto mirar a la ventana.

Cuando por fin llegaron Yuzu le tapo los ojos, caminaron un poco hasta que pararon.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron casi todos, cuando Yuzu le quito las manos de los ojos

Rukia se sorprendió al ver a todos su amigos humanos y no solo eso, si no shinigamis en gigai también.

-¡Rukia!-grito Renji corriendo hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo girar unas cuantas vueltas ella aun estaba sorprendida por todos los que estaban presentes, o sino ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe al pelirrojo-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dejándola en el suelo

-Renji, Rangiku-chan, Kiyone-san, Hisagi-san, Ukitake-taicho, ni…nii-sama, todos- reaccionó, dándose cuenta que era la misma playa privada que se habían ido a descansar una vez y al final reventaron sandias anormales.

-Rukia-chan te ves linda con esa cara de sorpresa, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados todo el día ¡Ah festejar!- grito Matsumoto, rodeando su brazo por el cuello de Rukia.

Todo el día estuvo perfecto, y sí, trajeron más sandias anormales, todos reían, pero las sonrisa y las actitudes de Ichigo y Rukia eran raras, talvez nadie se dio cuenta sólo los mas cercanos a ellos pero no dijeron nada, era raro no verlos pelear ni siquiera se hablaban.

Después de unas horas más los shinigamis se iban, todos excepto Matsumoto (N/A: a la cabeza de los parranderos), Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi y Toushiro(N/A: tenia que haber un capitán, pobre, siempre eligen a Shiro como niñera), ellos y los demás estaban preparando todo para hacer un gran fogata, ya que la tarde venia con calma.

Rukia "escapó" quería ver el hermoso atardecer en un lugar mas alto, se fue por una rocas que daban una vista impresionante, como si le hubieran puesto el atardecer solo para ella, se sentó en el filo más cerca a la orilla y se perdió con la vista.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le pregunto el pelinaranja con una camisa roja abierta y una ropa de baño negra a su izquierda

-Al final, si te respondo, siempre vas hacer los que quieras ¿no?-dijo aún mirando al atardecer-así que ¿para que responder?

-Buen punto-dijo sentándose a su lado finalmente

-Al fin te dignas en hablarme ¿eh?-sin apartar su mirada del cielo

-Y tú aún no te dignas a mirarme-dijo con el mismo tono de burla de la morena

-¿ha que haz venido, Ichigo?-preguntó más calmada por como estaban hablando, más normal entre ellos

-Púes me estaba hartando de los locos que están allá abajo preparando algo después de su gran fogata-dijo señalando la dirección de donde estaban los demás-pero también vine a darte esto-Rukia giró mirándolo a los ojos, estuvieron conectados unos segundo, que parecía una eternidad, después dirigió su mirada a la cajita azul que Ichigo le estaba enseñando, la agarro y por su digna curiosidad la abrió, se sorprendió por ese pulsera de plata de aquella cajita, la saco para verla, no era muy excéntrica ni llamativa, pero era hermosa tenia un dije de una luna plateada y un sol alado de ella, sonrió aún mirando el dije, levanto la mirada al chico pelinaranja que estaba mirando hacia el otro lado ocultando su leve sonrojo. Él volteo para mirar los ojos de aquella morena, le ayudo a ponerse la pulsera y volteó al atardecer.

-Sabes…- comenzó la morena, mirando la pulsera y después al mismo lugar que el pelinaranja-…nunca imagine algún día celebrar mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera se en que fecha nací, esta fecha fue cuando conocí a Renji y a mis amigos ahí en el Rukongai, mi primera familia-sonrió melancólicamente- viendo después como ellos morían poco a poco, Renji y yo tuvimos que tomar una decisión que cambio nuestras vidas, y así fuimos a la academia shinigami algunos se burlaban de nosotros y aún así nosotros seguíamos adelante, pero unos meses después, nii-sama me adoptó como su hermana en el clan Kuchiki- Ichigo prestaba atención a todo lo que la morena le estaba contando- fui alejándome más de Renji, ni hablábamos, de la noche a la mañana ya estaba en el treceavo escuadrón con personas aún burladonse de mí a mis espaldas por llegar a un escuadrón de la nada solo por ser de la familia Kuchiki, pero eso no le importó a Ukitake-taicho, y Kaien-dono me salvaba con un estilo raro-Ichigo apretó un poco los puños al igual que Rukia- pero yo no le pude salvar, solo…solo me salve a mi misma y no…no le pude ayudar-Rukia empezó a titubear y a temblar ligeramente, Ichigo tenia ganas de rodearla con los brazos y calmarla, pero su orgullo es grande-murió en mis brazos, por mi culpa-dijo fríamente y con tristeza- después seguí mi vida, como me dijo Kiyone como "zombie" pero solo pensé en matar hollows y hacer mi trabajo como shinigami, pero después me encomendaron una misión al mundo humano, estuve emocionada nunca había ido y nunca me imagine en ir, ni nunca me imagine conocer ha un humano que veía fantasmas e inclusive ha shinigamis-ambos sonrieron sin darse cuenta-ni mucho menos imagine que después le tuviera que dar a ese tipo mis poderes-dijo en tono de burla

-¡Hey!- se quejo el shinigami mirándola

-Déjame terminar- le miro y volvió denuevo al paisaje-ese tonto me quito todos mis poderes quedándome en ese mundo por un mes y así perjudicándolo, por eso tuve que ir con nii-sama y Renji, para salvarlo, pero ese estupido testarudo no entendió las frase de "no me sigas" haciendo todo el contrario poniendo en peligro su vida y la de mis otro amigos, peleando inclusive con mi hermano-sonrió denuevo recordando-al final haciendo que nii-sama me diga quien fue Hisana y también cuan importante era para él- Ichigo rió imaginando a Byakuya cariñoso con alguien aunque seguro no lo culpaba, seguía mirando a la pequeña shinigami que estaba ha su lado y sonrió tiernamente- aún con todas las traiciones y las demás peleas que vinieron, todos luchamos hasta el mismo tonto shinigami sustituto arriesgando su vida en la pelea, en cual yo le metí-Rukia bajo un poco la mirada- pero él me hizo saber que tenemos que pelear por lo que queremos más que por obligación como shinigamis, pero…-un largo silencio estuvo en el ambiente

-¿Pero?-pregunto impaciente el pelinaranja

-Pero él ya debería salir de estos problemas y seguir con su vida humana, le perjudiqué cuando entre a su vida poniéndole en problemas, arriesgando su vida- Rukia no quería mirarlo pero volteo con los ojos vidriosos- olvidarse de los shinigamis y seguir su vida, estudiar, trabajar y…y tener una familia- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Rukia

-No-dijo firmemente

-¿Qué?-sorprendida

-Dije que no, no voy a olvidar todo sin más y vivir una vida normal

-¡Estupido es que no lo entiendes, eres un humano tienes que hacer tu vida y no mirar hacia atrás!-dijo molesta

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes!- dijo harto de la situación-¡No voy a olvidar a nadie de los shinigamis que son mis amigos ni…ni mucho menos hacer una familia sin ti en mi vida!- sí, ese maldito orgullo lo dejo atrás diciendo así esa confesión.

-¿Qué…que dijiste?-dijo atónita por la gran confesión del pelinaranja-¿quieres que sea la madrina o algo?-dijo fríamente

-No enana, lo que quiero decir es que…que estés tú conmigo en mi vida, vivirla conmigo a mi lado-ocultando su rostro con el flequillo

-No, no entiendes Ichigo yo…yo estoy muerta no puedo vivir si…

-¡Y como estas aquí!-levanto la mirada conectándose con los ojos violáceos-Tú no malograste mi vida sino todo lo contrario me salvaste de mi propia oscuridad, cambiaste mi mundo, Rukia-la miro con toda sinceridad-Mira no me importa, lo único que quiero saber ahora es que si tú…si tú me amas como yo

-¿tú…tú me amas?- la morena no sabia como era que él lo hacia tan fácil

-¡Y de que estoy hablando tonta si no es así!-frunciendo el seño- nunca lo quise afirmar hasta hoy que lo estaba pensando, creo…creo que desde que entraste en mi ventana y te pateé el trasero me…-trago saliva lentamente-…me había enamorado de ti-volteo la mirada- cuando después de que te rescate ni me acorde por que había ido me dije a mi mismo y a los demás que era por una deuda que tenia contigo, pero no era eso-la miro directamente a los ojos otra vez- Rukia, te amo, quiero saber si tú me amas, si no, no me importa con tal de que seas feliz.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no se caigan por su níveo rostro, pero no pudo aún así se abalanzo contra el shinigami rodeándolo sus delgados brazos por el cuello del shinigami sustituto, rozando sus labios con los de él, besándose por primera vez, el pelinaranja sorprendido sonrió para sus adentros mientras la abrazaba por la cintura profundizando más el beso sin perder la ternura, hasta que sus pulmones pedía a gritos oxigeno, separándose- eso responde tu pregunta, humano- Rukia le sonrió con picardía.

-Más de lo necesario, shinigami-devolviéndole la sonrisa y limpiándole lagrimas con una manos, acariciando así su suave rostro de la morena aún sin romper el abrazo- te estabas demorando mucho con todo tu narración

-Hay que ponerle drama no crees, Kurosaki-kun- le dijo con ese mismo tonito de siempre que tanto odiaba el pelinaranja-Pero aun así Ichigo no creo que debamos…

-No creo que debamos nada, Rukia

-Pero esta en contra de las reglas

-Nada de peros, Rukia-continuo- lucharé contra el que se me venga encima no me importa

-¡No quiero que te hagan nada entiendo de una maldita vez, Ichigo!- le salieron lagrimas de rabia esta vez

-Tranquila-le dijo con ternura- no dejare que nadie me ponga un dedo encima, ni a ti, ni un pelo-agregó-además somos buenos rompiendo reglas, entiéndelo, enana, no dejare a ninguno que nos detenga e inclusive pelearé contra el cubo de hielo de tu hermano si es posible.

Rukia suspiró- solo rompería las reglas contigo, descerebrado

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al fin había ganado a Rukia en una de las "batallas verbales" y creía que no era las únicas batallas que le ganaría a esa shinigami- Sabes nunca creí que la gran Kuchiki se pondría a llorar

-Y yo tampoco creí que el gran Kurosaki se ponga así de cursi-retándolo.

Ichigo la atrajo denuevo hacia él, volviéndola a besar con calma y paciencia, ella le respondía con igual gusto, mientras que el sol daba sus últimos rayos y los fuegos artificiales brillaban en la reciente noche.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia-dijo Ichigo después de que se separaron, con una sonrisa, que después de años no se veía en él y todo por ella, esa shinigami intrusa que una vez entro en su cuarto cambiando su mundo ni bien piso su escritorio

-Sólo espero que no sea el ultimo- se sonrieron.

Uniendo otra vez sus labios pero esta vez con más lujuria y pasión en ellos, Ichigo empezó a besar su mandíbula haciendo un recorrido hasta el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que la morena de un gemido que le encanto al pelinaranja haciéndole sonreír-Tranquila no será tu último cumpleaños, recién empezó la noche y tengo otro regalo-le susurró al oído de manera muy sensual haciendo que Rukia respirara con más rapidez.

-Eso espero Kurosaki-kun, por que no pienso dormir temprano hoy-le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, bajando el brazo por su cuello rozándolo suavemente con las puntas de los dedos hasta llegar al pecho bien formado de el chico, haciendo que diera un ronquido, por parte de él, se sonrieron satisfactoriamente, ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras que él le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho dándole un beso en la coronilla, viendo como los fuegos artificiales competían con la luna llena para hacer brillar la noche. Tenia ella toda la paz en ese lugar, en ese mundo, quizás haya mas problemas adelante, pero con él, su decisión ya estaba hecha, seguiría alado de él sobre todas las cosas, por ahora estaba calmada.

Además aún tenía otra fiesta privada más tarde.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, con mucho amor para ustedes jojo :D

Sí, esa es la misma playa que alquilaron esa vez cuando los shinigamis estaban descansando. Jo ver a Bya-kun, Renji, Shiro y a ICHI en ropa de baño casi me desmayo jajajajaja.

Si se estaban preguntando como era el traje de Ichi en el fic es igual al que se puso en el relleno n.n

Y así me despido… Feliz cumpleaños Rukia!!!!!!!!!

Porfis dejen reviews con eso puedo vivir nada más y pasen por los otro fic también para que ellos también vivan como yo y para que llegue mi inspiración otra vez que me dejó abandonada.

Nos leemos n.n reviews porfa :D


End file.
